Charmcaster
Hope, better known as Charmcaster, is one of the villains in the Ben 10 series and the niece and apprentice of Gwen's nemesis Hex. Like her uncle, she depends on magic to fight. Though like most villains, she hates Ben, but her hatred is mostly turned towards Gwen for their shared affinity in magic, mirroring Ben's and Kevin's rivalry in the original series. In Where the Magic Happens, she briefly became a heroine when she and Gwen fought on the same side together, but her time spent alone in her homeworld afterward caused her to become corrupted again. After failing to resurrect her father, Charmcaster now struggles to find a purpose in life and now stands as a neutral character. Dwayne McDuffie has revealed that Charmcaster and Hex are actually humans from an inter dimensional world (specifically Yahwahtacsip, referred to as Ledger Domain). Charmcaster's father was Spellbinder, a very powerful magician who was murdered by Adwaita. Appearance In the original series, Charmcaster wore a pink coat with purple at the ends, underneath she wore purple long boots with black straps around them. She wore and still wears her Magical Charm Bag around her waist. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Charmcaster now wears a purple dress with a pink ribbon around her waist and a black crown on her head, in addition to that she wears black fingerless gloves. At the top of her dress, she has a cerise pink gem with a golden border, and she also wears long dark purple tights. In the original series, Charmcaster wore her silver hair in a low ponytail, with two strands of hair out and light purple and pinkish eyes, along with purple lipstick. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien she wears her silver hair laid out that extends to her thighs, orchid eyes, and very dark purple lipstick. She looks slightly thinner, much taller, and her ears are pointier. Powers and Abilities In Ben 10, like Hex, Charmcaster uses magic, but instead of using a staff, she has a magic bag from which she can draw all manner of magical mystical items, such as magical explosives in shades of glowing purple, throwing purple glowing blades, or even a variety of clay animals which she can magically enlarge and animate to do her bidding. Although small, the bag seems to have something of a pocket dimension inside (basically a magic satchel), allowing Charmcaster to store a wide variety things within it that logically should not fit (at one point, she produces Hex's magical mystical staff, an item that is at least four feet tall). The bag also appears to have some degree of sentience, as it found its way back to Charmcaster under its own power. She is also highly skilled in various magical mystical spells, although it is clear that because of her inexperience, she is not as strong and powerful as her uncle. She also possesses a miniature dark purple and gold-stripped spell book (which ten-year-old Gwen takes as keepsake in the original series episode A Change of Face) hidden in her long-sleeved purple-colored coat instead of her bag. In Ben 10: Alien Force, Charmcaster does not use her bag anymore, relying mainly on mana manipulation. However, she is still seen using various spells, including levitation, manipulating mana for lightning-like blasts, telekinesis, mind control, elemental control (water, plants, etc.), altering her appearance, bringing life to inanimate objects, transmogrification, summoning and controlling her rock monsters, teleportation, and opening portals for viewing or transport. She can also summon objects to her hand by teleportation or from her magic bag. She now has a staff that's similar to her uncle's that she can use to emit mana blasts. Unlike Gwen's, Charmcaster's magic has a lightning-like effect and a whiter coloration, while Gwen's is more solid and darker, also instead of creating balls of pure mana for projectiles attack, Charmcaster creates lightning bolts. An interesting fact is that when creating magical attacks the large sphere that forms on her hand is atom shaped (two thin rings can be seen), Also she never used a shield unlike Gwen, mainly because when she attacks her spell will collide with the enemy's attack. In The Enemy of My Frenemy, she took over and rules over the realm of Ledgerdomain. She possessed the Alpha Rune, the most powerful magical artifact ever. With it she was strong enough to defeat Adwaita, Gwen, Kevin and Ben easy, change the true name of Ledgerdomain every few seconds and it also makes her capable of calling the''Old One'' to revive her father from death. The Alpha-Rune, being the secret true name of magic, able to use spells without saying them. Trivia *Charmcaster is the only villain that fought in Mr. Smoothy without destroying it, but she did remove Mr. Smoothy from the billboard (by bringing it to life). *Charmcaster is shown in possession of Hex's staff. As stated in the original series, only a master magician can use it. Since Charmcaster was able to do so, it implies that she has become a master magician since her appearance in Ben 10: Alien Force. *Charmcaster's original design, as seen on the "Ben 10 Complete Third Season" DVD, looked just like the one that was actually used except her coat was red instead of purple, her hair black instead of white, and with paintings on her face that makes her resemble Hex. Category:Character Category:Girls Category:Gothic Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Magician Category:Thunderbolts Category:Adults Category:Right-hand man Category:Anti Heroes